The Olympics
by cricketjo
Summary: Story between Sasha and Payson during the Olympics, in this story there in no sesaon 3 :


The Olympics 

This story doesn't include any of season 3, Sasha has coached the girls to the Olympics, and the Olympic team includes Kaylie, Payson, Kelly, Lauren, and two other girls (my creations Lucy and the sub Caitlyn)

This is my story, I do not own the show or any character which is not mine but the plot is

Rate and Review please, thanks

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

Payson stood there in amazement; she had just done it, got a perfect score on floor, (her highest to date) and another gold medal. She looked around arena, everybody cheering her name "Payson, Payson, Payson" She had on more event to do, the uneven bars, if she won this event she would be the first women to win all 6 Olympic gold medals in all gymnastics events. She loved being in London, not only was it because of the Olympics but everything had finally become clear, everything now made sense. She had a 45-minute wait until the uneven bars final, a long wait in Payson's eyes, she just wanted to get on with it so her nerves wouldn't get the better of her. As she walked back to the US prep room, where they all got ready, she wondered what her life would be like after the Olympics, did she want all the fame and fortune she had heard Lauren and Kelly talk about or did she want to settle down and stay low and not in the spotlight like Kaylie. Payson suddenly heard a scream from right in front of her and as she looked up she saw Kaylie, Lauren, Kelly and Emily all jumping about in front of her screaming. She looked all over the prep room and saw a buggy, her face then lit up and she smiled so bright.

"Guys what you all doing back here? You shouldn't be here"

"Stop worrying Payson we just came to say good luck and to go win that 6th medal" Kaylie said.

"Yeah since you beat me on beam, I have to support the girl who's going for all 6 gold medals. Especially if she's on of my best friends." Lauren also said. Kaylie, Kelly, Lauren and Payson kept on arguing about very little. Emily just stood their, looking at the girls and thinking of what could have been for her, then she thought about Alex, her daughter. At that moment she realised what she had given up when she decided to have Alex, no more gymnastics, no more Olympics, but she wouldn't change her decision even for an Olympic gold medal. Alex was her gold medal and she was so proud to show it.

She thought that Payson maybe hadn't noticed her and wondered how to get her attention, so she decided to clear her throat.

"Yes Emily I know your here, I can see you. I was coming to you next." Payson said almost immediately after Emily coughed. Emily smiled she knew this Payson and was happy to see this Payson, not one who was nerves or scared, she was so confident and independent but also herself. Payson walked over to the buggy and looked inside, she couldn't see Alex. To Alex Payson was her godmother; Emily updated Payson every week with emails and pictures of Alex her and Damon, on happy family. Payson enjoyed getting these emails each week, it reminded her of what real life was like out of gymnastics.

"Where's Alex, you haven't left her anywhere have you?" Payson asked, ever since Emily accidentally left Alex at Damon's recording studio that one time Payson would ask every time they met up.

"No I haven't, stop worrying pay, I've left her with Sasha for a while so we can have a girly chat without any interruptions."

"You left her with Sasha?" the other four girls shouted in time, obviously they didn't think it was a good idea!

"Yes Emily did leave Alex with me and we've been fine together haven't we Alex," Sasha said whilst looking at Alex while walking though the door "Can't I spend time with my god-daughter?" Emily, Lauren, Kelly and Kaylie all walked over to see Alex, Payson sat on the bench, she had recently see Alex so she gave the other girls a chance, Sasha still had Alex in his arms lifting her up and spinning her around. He looked normal like that, and a good normal it was. She thought about what she really wanted after the Olympics, it was simple to her, Sasha, that's all she needed. He was just so sexy and so perfect even if he did get mad at her once and a while. Suddenly she felt someone stand behind her, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Stop getting ideas"

"What?" She turned around and looked at him.

"I mean it"

"What?"

"You know what I mean Payson" Sasha bent down in front of her and looked her in the eyes "Just wait"

"With you?" She questioned back

"Maybe" Sasha said as he walked away. Payson just sat there in silence wondering about what he really meant.

She got up and followed him down the hall, she shouted down the hall "Sasha, don't walk away now"

He turned around and faced Payson; she was standing there with her blue leotard and tracksuit bottoms on, with his grey jumper thrown over her shoulders, she looked perfected and it was way too late to go back to where they were before. He walked back to her a few steps away and led her into a side room. It was empty except for some desks and chairs. Payson sat on a desk and looked at him. And whatever their friendship was it had just been ruined. He lent towards her and kissed her with all his passion, she had to steady herself by putting her hands behind her on the desk. She pushed him back, and laid down on the desk, she put her hands above and her hair all over the place. She was inviting him and he took it like nothing else mattered. He moved closer to her face and her body, he just wanted to feel her, be next to her, and be in his arms. He took control and tugged slowly at her tracksuit bottoms but only slightly. He looked up at her asking her for permission and she nodded with a smile. He tugged much harded at the tracksuit letting it fall to the floor. Her legs suddenly wrapped around his hips and he went hard, really hard, and Payson could feel it.

"Did I do that?" Payson asked while looking at him.

"Yeah you did" He said back with a smile and started kissing her again.


End file.
